


La canción de las sirenas

by NeaPoulain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2020, Pirate Otabek Altin, The Little Mermaid Retelling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Nunca vayas a la superficie. Una letanía aprendida. Los seres humanos darían todo por poner una mano en tus escamas, te meterían en una red. Pero Yuri no puede evitar mirar hacia tierra firme y a un barco en particular, con un capitán llamado Otabek Altin.Para laOtayuri Week 2020
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, minor Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	La canción de las sirenas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PukitChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Este fic es mi primera incursión en el fandom de Yuri On Ice y participa en la Otayuri Week 2020.
> 
> Día 2:Fantasy / Alternate Universe (Mermaid!Yuri y Pirate!Otabek).

**La canción de las sirenas**

_Like the ocean's dancing with a storm  
I will dance with you  
While my waves enclose you 'til you're warm  
Like the water's glue  
Hold your breath and let me count to three  
When you really know it's right  
Take my hand, we'll dive into the sea_

_Mermaid, Skott_

* * *

**My heart is pierced by Cupid**

* * *

Nunca subas a la superficie.

Las palabras son claras en su mente.

No rompas las reglas. Si te atrapan, perderemos tu voz y tu voz es la más poderosa de los siete mares. Si te atrapan, te quitaran una a una las escamas de la cola y se harán con ellas collares. Nos condenarás a todos si te atrapan.

Lilia nunca va a perderlo de vista. Yakov lo mantendrá atado para siempre al agua.

Yuri ansia la superficie. Otro mundo.

Algo más.

Un hombre, en concreto.

Lo vio durante una de sus aventuras hasta la superficie, cuando subía lo suficiente hasta la isla y encontraba cosas. Cabello negro, corto a los lados y más largo al centro, peinado hacia atrás, con un sombrero con una simple pluma, con el ala doblada. Yuri se fijó bien, para poderlo reconocer después.

Abrigo de cuero, negro, camisa blanca, abierta por el pecho. Voz profunda.

No vuelve a verlo desde la primera vez, hasta el día de la tormenta.

* * *

No debe de estar en la superficie el día que ocurre. Pero, como siempre, está huyendo de Lilia y de Yakov. El el barco a lo lejos. Se les ha rotó el mástil. «Pobres», piensa. No están demasiado lejos de las costas de la isla y quizá algunos puedan llegar. Pero no todos. Las olas los están arrastrando, ya hay pedazos de madera en el agua. Gente que grita por sus vices.

Yuri se acerca, sólo un poco. La curiosidad puede más. Los hombres que pelean contra la fuerza del agua son algo maravilloso. Tan pequeños con el océano entero.

Entonces se fija en el mástil.

Un dragón que reconocería en cualquier parte. Es el barco del capitán con voz profunda.

Yuri se deja llevar. Las corrientes lo escuchan, como escuchan a todas las sirenas. Suplica. Que esté vivo. Que no se haya hundido. Los demás no le importan. Los seres humanos siempre han sido demasiado pequeños para la inmensidad del mar.

Yuri se lanza contra él, cuando lo ve ya casi inconsciente agarrado sobre un madero.

—¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MORIRTE!

Nadie lo escucha con el ruido de la tormenta.

Pero Yuri abraza el cuerpo y lo jala hasta la costa.

* * *

Está amaneciendo cuando logra llegar a la costa. Nunca se ha atrevido a poner la cola sobre ella. Esa es la parte que deja que Yakov controle de su vida.

Nunca vayas a las costas porque allí hay hombres y los hombres no quieren a las sirenas. Hace mucho que nos olvidaron. Hace mucho que olvidaron que mientras ellos controlaron la tierra nosotros controlaron los mares.

La voz de Yakov se le clava en los brazos, en la cola, con el cuello. Esa voz que le dice que, aunque salve al capitán, nunca serán iguales y nunca podrán mirarse a los ojos como iguales.

Pero Yuri quiere que viva.

Ah. Y la voz de Yakov.

Los humanos quisieron conquistar el mar, también. Nos volvieron sus enemigos, se hicieron con nuestras colas, nos atraparon, nos destruyeron. No lo olvides, Yuri, nunca vayas a la superficie.

Y allí está, con la arena clavándose en las escamas de su cola, los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del capitán.

¿Sigue vivo?

Yuri acerca su cabeza al pecho del hombre. Bum. Bum.

Se sienta a su lado. Está tentando demasiado a su suerte. Pero quiere asegurarse. Quiere saber. Necesita saber.

Hace lo único que sabe. Alza la vista al cielo y canta.

Tiene la mejor voz de los siete mares. El agua siempre lo escucha.

* * *

Cuando el capitán empieza a moverse, a Yuri le entra el pánico. Salta al agua. Sólo se detiene para mirar hacia atrás.

—¡ESPERA!

Yuri huye.

* * *

**I disdain all glittering gold**

* * *

El capitán Otabek Altin despierta y lo único que alcanza a ver es un rostro asustado contra la luz del sol. Oye un chapoteó en el agua. Alguien lo salvó y no tiene ni idea de quién fue.

—¡ESPERA!

No alcanza a ver a nadie.

—¡Otabek! —grita alguien más—. ¡Creímos que tu barco se había hundido! No creímos que sobreviviera a la tormenta, pero…

Alza la vista. Pichit. Rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunta.

Pero el joven lo ve interrogante, no contesta. El capitán alza las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Parte de tu tripulación no llegó a la costa —le informa Pichit. Lo dice con una sonrisa apenada, pero esas son noticias comunes en Puerto Esmeralda, territorio de piratas.

Otabek considera si es buena idea sobre el desconocido o desconocida que lo salvó y luego se perdió en el agua. Acaba descartándolo porque en Puerto Esmeralda siempre hacen demasiadas preguntas.

Sólo sacude la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea. Calipso me trajo.

Y con eso lo zanja, se pone en pie y se sacude la arena de las botas.

—Vamos, llévame a ver mi barco.

* * *

Como supone, el barco está hecho una mierda. Ni el ron se salvó. Y se mojó gran parte de la pólvora. Mierda y media, por lo menos.

Pichit intenta animarlo, pero Pichit no ve el problema de quedarse varado en tierra. Está acostumbrado a esperar a los barcos en Puerto Esmeralda, oír las historias que traen en sus arcas y luego contárselo al siguiente barco con una sonrisa. Si uno quiere saber qué están haciendo todos los piratas de Puerto Esmeralda, lo único que tiene que hacer es dirigirse hasta Pichit. En sus tiempos libres, el joven trabaja en la taberna, ayuda a contar tesoros y busca la manera de enterarse de todo.

Puerto Esmeralda es su hogar.

Otabek, en cambio, no quiere saber nada de esa playa de mierda con sus casas construidas a pedazos. Puerto Esmeralda es un puerto que nadie quiere, con un solo pueblo y dos tabernas en las orillas, puesto que el resto de la isla es sólo selva impenetrable y nada más. Hay aventureros venidos de todo el mundo que se han atrevido a recorrerla; algunos no vuelven; otros sí y vuelven contando que no hay nada en el corazón de la isla.

Para Otabek, Puerto Esmeralda es una isla en donde para a descansar, a cambiar tesoros y armas robadas de alguno de los barcos de los siete reinos y escuchar las noticias.

Su verdadero hogar es el mar y el barco. Donde alza uno la vista y ve directamente a las estrellas y donde hacia el horizonte sólo se alcanza a ver azul calipso, como la diosa del agua.

Alguien en su tripulación le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Nos va a costar arreglar esto —dice la voz de uno de sus tripulantes.

—Y que lo digan —responde Otabek, al aire, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

* * *

**There is nothing can console me**

* * *

Está enojado. No es contra Lilia —quien lo vigila como si sospechara lo que hizo— o con Yakov —quien no lo deja en paz ni dos segundos y todo el tiempo le pregunta a donde va—. Simplemente es lo único que arde en su mente. El enojo. No contra el mar o contra los peces. O a veces sí. A veces desea tener un par de piernas y medirse con los humanos.

Con el capitán y su cabello oscuro, corto a los lados, más largo por en medio. Con su piel morena y su respiración acompasada. Quizá sólo quiere volver a la superficie para saber que está bien.

Pero le hace caso a Lilia y a Yakov.

Los humanos son peligrosos. Quizá su capitán también desea capturar sirenas, hacerse con sus escamas. Quizá no le guarde ninguna deferencia por haberlo salvado si descubre que tiene cola.

* * *

Su voz es un regalo de la señora del mar. Calipso. Calipso. Calipso. Tiene su nombre en los labios, en la garganta, en los oídos. Señora del mar, madre de todos nosotros.

Le pide unas piernas, aunque ya sabe que no va a concedérselas, porque Calipso trata a los hombres con cautela y sólo los protege si le hacen buenos sacrificios. Hace mucho que los humanos maltratan a sus hijos, las criaturas del mar, así que Calipso pide su sangre.

Sacrificio.

Yuri podría ofrecer cualquier cosa si pudiera caminar sobre la playa, buscar al capitán. Asegurarse de que está vivo. No necesita nada más, sólo eso. Nunca ha querido a nadie más que a su abuelo y su abuelo está perdido en los siete mares. Se aferra al capitán, porque, quizá con una criatura tan diferente, no hay oportunidad de rechazo.

Lilia lo ve a los ojos y le dice que su canto ha empeorado. Le recuerda que se ha saltado lecciones. Le hiere el orgullo allí donde sabe que le duele más porque es su retorcida manera de decirle que lo quiere y que debe mejorar.

Yakov le repite la advertencia miles de veces.

«No subas a la superficie».

Yuri se aventura tan lejos como puede, tan alto que casi puede extender la mano y sacarla al aire. Pero no se atreve y vuelve a bajar.

Las historias de las sirenas que fueron despellejadas escama a escama mantienen su curiosidad a raya. Cuando salvó al capitán no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella, así que se lanzó a la playa. Antes de eso no había sentido realmente la cercanía con los humanos.

Y un día, con su cola azul y su sonrisa desesperante, aparece Yuuri cuando está mirando hacia arriba y le dice algo muy simple.

—Ve con Viktor.

* * *

Yuri no pregunta como Yuuri sabe. El otro Yuuri, le dice, porque a pesar de que el otro viene de mares más al este y tiene el cabello negro y habla con acento, su nombre se pronuncia exactamente igual.

El caso es que adivina lo que quiere, quizá de tanto verlo mirar hacia arriba, buscando allí donde viento y agua se unen. Quizá porque ha sentido las súplicas que le dedica a Calipso, la señora del mar.

Yuri nada toda la distancia hasta donde vive Viktor, que se condenó a sí mismo y se alejó el sólo del resto de la Corte Invernal de las sirenas.

Se planta en su cueva, llena de musgo y alga.

—Quiero unas piernas —le dice. Asume que puede hacerlo, porque Viktor es un prodigio que siempre ha podido todo. Tan prodigio que le prometió que sería su sucesor, cuando creciera. Pero luego se autoexilió y se fue a vivir con Yuuri a una cueva y se olvidó de él.

Viktor alza una ceja.

—¿Por qué debería dártelas?

Yuri gruñe. Frunce el ceño. El cabello rubio le tapa media cara. Da un par de vueltas en el agua. Recuerda por qué Viktor lo irrita de todas las maneras posibles.

Y al final, se le planta enfrente.

—Haré lo que sea —declara.

—¿Lo que sea? —repite Viktor.

Yuri asiente. Está dispuesto a todo. Quiere que el mundo sea más grande que el agua. Quiere verlo con sus propios ojos.

Viktor, con paciencia, le explica el ritual. Quizá espera que lo olvide o se horrorice, que huya horrorizado. Pero Yurio está seguro de lo que quiere. No hay vuelta atrás.

—El precio es tu voz —dice Viktor—, tienes que hacer un sacrificio que valga la pena para que Calipso acceda perderte.

No pregunta si va a recuperarla, pero Viktor se lo explica de todas formas.

—Haz que te ame más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Quién?

Viktor le guiña un ojo.

—Quizá entonces, Calipso acceda a regresarte lo que perdiste.

También le repite mil veces sobre el dolor insoportable en las plantas de los pies. Yuuri los mira a lo lejos. Yurio frunce el ceño y dice que sí, que no importa.

Viktor suspiro.

—Sea, pues. Tendrás piernas.

* * *

Con piernas no puede respirar bajo el agua, pero no importa porque alcanza la superficie. La nieve se siente como vidrios en las plantas de los pies, pero tampoco importa porque, de repente, el mundo es grande.

* * *

**But my jolly sailor bold**

* * *

Otabek es quien encuentra al muchacho.

El resto no se acerca. Nadie sabe de dónde salió. Unos bromean diciendo que quizá se cayó del cielo. Otros aseguran que el mar lo arrastró hasta las playas de Puerto Esmeralda. Está allí, sólo. Una mujer lo cubrió con una manta.

Es extraño, porque no hay barcos cerca. Nadie ha llegar a las costas en muchos días. Los barcos de los siete reinos nunca se acercan a los puertos de los piratas.

Y sin embargo.

Un muchacho.

Rubio, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, le cubre media cara. Rasgos delicados, demasiado delgado. Al principio creyeron que era una mujer, de lejos. Pero luego se acercaron y vieron que no. Es un joven. Un muchacho. El agua lo arrastró hasta la arena.

Otabek extiende la mano hacia él, sin un plan, sin saber qué hacer. Apunta a su hombro, quizá para zarandearlo de allí.

Pero el muchacho se despierta y abre los ojos.

Verdes brillantes, como un par de esmeraldas. Ojos que perforan, que se clavan, ojos que atacan sin tomar prisioneros ni dejar supervivientes.

Abre la boca, parece que va a decir algo, pero nada sale de su garganta.

Se queda mirándolo.

Hay algo en su mirada. En la manera en que lo mira. Sorpresa y enojo a la vez. Otabek no es demasiado bueno interpretando las miradas de nadie, pero esos ojos lo sorprenden.

Siente que ya lo vio antes.

—¿Quién eres? —Hace una pausa y supone que, después, tiene que presentarse él—. Soy Otabek. Otabek Altin.

El muchacho rubio vuelve a abrir la boca. Nada sale de ella. La cierra con una mueca de frustración. Otabek, de cuclillas frente a él, le ofrece una mano.

El joven la mira con enojo y por un momento el pirata teme que la rechace.

—¿Vas a tomarla?

Lo hace.

* * *

Nadie sabe muy bien qué hacer con el muchacho.

Camina cojeando, a veces de la pierna izquierda, a veces de la derecha. Otabek lo mira y ve como poco a poco la cojera va disminuyendo, pero eso no es buena señal. No sirve para tripulación. Y una vez que se le pase la caridad a la gente de Puerto Esmeralda, el muchacho tendrá que contribuir en algo, pero no habla, así que nadie sabe exactamente para qué es bueno.

El barco de Otabek sigue destruido. Necesitan madera para reconstruir una parte y la reciben lento. Así que pasa el tiempo con él. Le llama la atención el muchacho. No es tan alto. Se mueve con gracia, siempre y cuando el movimiento no implique poner los pies sobre a tierra. El cabello siempre le tapa al menos un ojo. Otabek sospecha que su mudez no es de nacimiento, porque a veces abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo y la cierra haciendo una mueca de frustración que provoca que se le inflen los cachetes.

El pirata no habla mucho, pero con el muchacho se suelta más.

Quiere averiguar por qué le suena cercano.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Podrías deletrearlo —sugiere un día. Le enseña un papel y el muchacho dibuja algo con el dedo que a Otabek no le recuerda a ninguna letra conocida. Se le queda mirando con cara de incomprensión y el muchacho sólo bufa sin sonido alguno.

Acaba yendo a buscar un libro. Cuentos y leyendas de los mares. Allí vienen todas las historias de Calipso.

Otabek señala las letras, pero el muchacho las mira con el ceño fruncido, enojado con ellas. Así es como descubre que no sabe leer.

Pero se queda mirando las ilustraciones. Recorre sus bordes con las yemas de los dedos.

Otabek le cuenta todas las historias de Calipso.

Mientras lo hace, le parece que el muchacho rubio sonríe.

* * *

Empieza a entenderlo poco a poco. Tiene mirada nostálgica y a la vez enojada. Mira mucho al mar que lo llevó hasta la playa de Puerto Esmeralda y Otabek no sabe por qué.

Sospecha que le gusta el agua. Así que un día recupera uno de sus botes de los restos de su barco, que todavía está siendo reconstruido y lo lleva hasta él.

—Vamos.

El muchacho rubio abre mucho los ojos. Sorprendido, agradecido, de buen humor. Otabek ve todo eso.

—Sé que te gusta el agua —le dice.

De alguna manera, llena el silencio de ambos.

El muchacho haciendo con una mueca de suficiencia.

«Por supuesto», quiere decir, adivina el capitán.

* * *

**Come all you pretty fair maids**

* * *

Yuri no despega la vista del mar desde el momento en el que pisa el bote. Se acerca lo más que puede al agua, sin desbalancearlo. Mete las manos en ella. Otabek —como se llama el capitan, ahora que lo sabe— le pregunta si quiere remar y le enseña dos cosas de madera que Yuri se queda viendo sin comprender. Al final, Otabek se encoge de hombros y es él quien las usa para abrirse camino en el agua.

Otabek Altin.

¿Cómo suena ese nombre con su voz?

Muchas veces a lo largo de esos días se ha preguntado si el capitán pasa tanto tiempo con él porque lo recuerda, pero pronto queda claro que no.

Llegan a una pare no muy lejos de la orilla de la isla, aunque más al este de Puerto Esmeralda donde el agua está tranquila. Otabek atora los remos y lo mira. Yuri mete la mano en el agua.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

La pregunta lo agarra desprevenido.

—No lo sé —añade Otabek— y llevo días preguntándomelo. A veces tienes cara de un muchacho demasiado joven. Y otras veces.

Yuri abre la boca antes de recordar que su voz no sirve para nada. Al menos ya puede disimular el dolor al caminar y no cojea, aunque todavía siente que se le clavan cuchillos o vidrios en las plantas de los pies cada vez que da un paso.

Cierra la boca y alza un poco las manos. Al menos puede contar con los dedos. Los abre una vez, enseñando los diez. Luego baja dos.

—Dieciocho —cuenta Otabek—. Oh. Pareces más joven. Veinte —dice, de sopetón—. Digo, quiero decir que tengo veinte. Sólo dos más.

Yuri sonríe de lado. No puede hablar, así que su conversación se limita a gestos y muecas. Al menos esos siempre le salen bien.

Desearía poder hablar con Otabek.

Es molesto tener que limitarse a escucharlo. No poder decirle que él lo salvó.

* * *

—¿Cómo te llamas? Supongo que no tiene caso preguntártelo —murmura Otabek—. No sabes escribir. No en nuestro alfabeto… —Desvía la mirada—. Pero me gustaría saberlo, de todos modos me gustaría saberlo.

«Yuri», piensa.

Yuri, Yuri del Clan Plisetsky. Yuri. Yuri, aquel que mira a la tierra. Quizá su maldición había existido desde su nombre. Lo había escogido su abuelo, aun cuando sus padres habían dicho que eran de mala suerte. Una vez Yuri le había preguntado a su abuelo por qué.

«Tú nombre me lo dijeron las estrellas».

Yuri. Yuri. Puede saborearlo en sus labios. Del mal a la tierra. No puede decirlo.

En vez de eso mira al cielo y luego al agua. «Díselo», piensa, buscando con su corazón a Calipso. «Por favor, por todo lo que nunca he perdido». Sólo su nombre. Yuri. Yuri. Aquel que mira a la tierra, que nunca ha podido despegar su mirada de las costas. Por favor.

Y el agua escucha. Las olas se mueven.

—Podría intentar adivinarlo —dice Otabek—, pero podría ser cualquiera. No sé si…

El agua choca con el viento.

¿O es al revés?

Calipso escucha y le cumple el deseo. El aire contra las olas dice su nombre. Una vez, dos. Mil.

«Yuri, Yuri…»

Él mira a Otabek con una sonrisa a medias.

«Escucha el agua, por favor, por favor, maldita sea, escucha al agua. ¿No eres un navegante?».

«Yuri», claman las olas y el viento y los mares. «Yuri», clama Calipso.

—¿Yuri?

La voz de Otabek se une a las demás. Es hermosa.

—¿Yuri? —repite, esperando una respuesta.

Él asiente. «Gracias», le dice al mar. Otabek extiende una mano, como pidiendo que se acerca. Yuri lo hace, entrelaza sus dedos con los del pirata.

No olvida las palabras de Viktor. Si lo ama más que a nada en el mundo, quizá Calipso le regrese lo perdido.

* * *

**Whoever you may be**

* * *

Estar en tierra es insoportable siempre que tiene que pasar allí una larga temporada, pero Yuri lo hace un poco más soportable. No sabe cómo adivinó su nombre, pero le pareció oírlo entre las ondas del mar.

El muchacho rubio está casi siempre de mal humor, dicen casi todos los aldeanos, pero a Otabek lo soporta bastante bien. Además, también se da cuenta de que su condición física mejora poco a poco. Se cansa todavía al caminar mucho, pero nada más. El barco empieza a parecer un barco de nuevo y Otabek a veces sueña que la noche de la tormenta alguien lo llevó a la orilla.

Piensa también en preguntarle a Yuri si quiere ser parte de su tripulación. Es fuerte, lo ha visto, aunque no lo parezca. Lo ve todo el tiempo mirando en dirección al mar, como si estuviera desesperado por zarpar.

* * *

Lo encuentra sentado cerca de la playa, sobre unas rocas, solo.

—También quieres irte, ¿eh?

Yuri lo mira con una expresión indescifrable. Los ojos verdes se le clavan y Otabek no sabe si lo que dijo estuvo bien o mal.

—Nací lejos de aquí. En uno de los siete reinos —dice. No especifica en cual. No tiene sentido. Otabek no tiene patria, sólo conoce el mar—. Era todo gris y estúpido. Supongo que pude haber tenido una buena vida, si me hubiera ajustado a sus normas, Yuri. Pero me gustaba más el mar. Y sólo hay dos maneras de zarpar.

»Unirte al ejército y tener suerte de aterrizar en uno de sus barcos o unirte a los comerciantes. Pero ninguna de esas te hace realmente libre. Dependes de las rutas y de lo que digan otros más poderosos que tú. Así que me prometí que encontraría una manera. Originalmente zarpé en un barco mercante. Cuando lo asaltaron los piratas, fue mi día de suerte.

Había sido difícil. Ganarse la confianza y el respeto de otros capitanes. Pero finalmente había conseguido su propio barco y su propia tripulación.

Se queda viendo al mar. Las olas se rompen contra la playa. Es de un azul tan brillante y hermoso que Otabek que ha inspirado a cantadores y poetas miles de veces.

Yuri también se queda viendo el agua.

—Cuento los días para volver a zarpar.

Voltea de nuevo hasta Yuri y entonces le parece que hay algo triste en sus ojos cuando lo ve. Entonces no se anima a decirle que vaya con él.

* * *

Yuri lo convence de que le lea las historias de Calipso otra vez. A veces se ríe y Otabek no entiende por qué.

Pasa sus dedos por las ilustraciones y así Otabek comprende lo mucho que ama las viejas leyendas del mar. Puede admirarlas por horas.

Toma su decisión. Llevará a Yuri hasta el fin del mundo, allá donde el mar se junta con la nada, si lo deja.

* * *

—Acompáñame —dice Otabek—. Me marcharé pronto. El barco estará arreglado en dos o tres lunas.

Yuri frunce el ceño y se queda mirándolo.

Le gustaría entender todas sus miradas, pero supone que todavía no lo conoce tan bien como para eso.

Una parte del cabello rubio le tapa la cara. Otra está cuidadosamente peinada en una trenza que le hizo una de las niñas que viven arriba de la taberna. Se ve incluso menor de lo que es con ese peinado.

Hace un mohín.

—Sé parte de mi tripulación. Quiero recorrer los mares contigo.

Extiende la mano. Supone que no hay declaración más grande que esa, la de desear embarcarse con alguien para siempre y recorrer el mundo. Eso es lo que siente por Yuri. El mismo anhelo que siente por las aguas, el mar; el mismo deseo que siente por navegar. Hay algo en Yuri que conoce desde antes de verlo por primera vez.

Sin embargo, Yuri se pone en pie y sale corriendo.

* * *

**Who love a jolly sailor bold**

* * *

Está enojado.

Estar enojado es fácil, en realidad. Todavía más si le duelen los pies y los siente destrozados, aunque físicamente no estén heridos. Siente que cada pedazo de arena es un vidrio que se le clava y lo hace sangrar. Pero no hay sangre, ni herida. Es sólo la magia de Calipso, un parte del sacrificio que hizo por tener un par de piernas y salir a la tierra que tanto miraba.

El precio de desafiar a Lilia y a Yakov.

Nunca subas a la superficie.

Palabras aprendidas de memoria. Entre líneas, entre las palabras, entre cada espacio, oye también otra regla insalvable.

No te enamores de los humanos.

Le arrancarían sus escamas, una por una, las confundirían con un tesoro. Yuri quiere creer que Otabek Altin es diferente, pero a veces duda. Es imposible no hacerlo.

—¡Espera! —grita el capitán.

Pero Yuri no se detiene. Corre por la orilla del agua tanto como quiere.

«Regrésame la voz», le pide a Calipso. Entonces podrá explicarle. Podrá cantarle. Puede vivir sin la cola. Aprenderá a nadar aunque ya no pueda respirar bajo el agua, ni jugar con los demás peces. «¡Mi voz, por favor!»

Abre la boca para gritar pero nada sale de ella.

Y entonces cae de rodillas sobre la arena.

* * *

—¡Yuri!

Otabek no tarda en alcanzarlo. Yuri supone que hay preocupación en su voz, por la manera en que tiembla y retumba contra las rosas. No se mueve. No voltea a verlo. Es Otabek el que tiene que rodearlo e inclinarse, ponerse de rodillas también para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunta. ¿Está enojado? Debería Yuri acaba de salir corriendo. Quiere su voz. Hay cosas que sólo puede decirle con las notas de las viejas canciones. La necesita—. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Calipso, fue eso?

Yuri se queda viéndolo. Parpadea mucho para no llorar de rabia.

Conoce absolutamente todo sobre Otabek Altin, pero Otabek no conoce lo más importante, lo que lo define, lo que lo hace ser Yuri, del clan Plisetsky, la voz más privilegiada de todos los mares.

Yuri abre la boca. Intenta formar una palabra, pero nunca sale nada. Nunca ha estado más desesperado por hablar o por cantar.

Otabek lo mira.

—Oh, Yuri…

¿Qué pensará?

«¡Mi voz!», clama a Calipso. «¡Si realmente me ama, devuélveme mi voz!».

Entonces se inclina y lo besa.

* * *

«Quizá entonces, Calipso acceda a regresarte lo que perdiste».

Con sus labios sobre los labios de Otabek, besándolo desesperadamente, olvida todo lo que implican las palabras de Viktor. Olvida que no sólo perdió la voz, sino también la cola.

Pero sus piernas se unen, poco a poco, y ya no siente dolor en los pies, ya nada se le está clavando en ellos.

Ya no hay pies, sino una aleta.

Y cuando se separa y se fija que en vez de piernas tiene una cola de escamas doradas, magníficas, entra en pánico. Intenta hacerse para atrás, llegar al mar.

Abre mucho los ojos, con miedo. Apenas si puede moverse entre la arena, con todo lo que siente.

La mano de Otabek lo detiene.

—¡Yuri…!

El tiempo se queda en pausa. Yuri deja de intentar alcanzar el agua.

«… todo lo que perdiste».

La voz y la cola. Abre los labios y baja la mirada. Está perdido si Otabek cree lo mismo que todos los marineros sobre las sirenas.

Aprieta muy fuerte los párpados. Su orgullo no le permite soltar ni una lágrima.

—No me odies —pide.

El silencio se extiende, pero la mano de Otabek no se separa de su brazo. El silencio entre ellos se vuelve las olas del mar chocando en la playa. Enormes, majestuosas. Calipso diciéndole al oírlo que quería su voz, pero su voz es sólo su poder si es una sirena.

—Por favor —añade.

Es una súplica que odia hacer.

Las palabras de Otabek lo sorprenden.

—Fuiste tú, aquel día.

Una mano aterriza en su mejilla y Yuri se ve obligado a abrir los ojos.

—Estabas cantando —dice Otabek. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa—. Lo sé. Estabas cantando. Creo… creo que tienes una voz preciosa. No estoy seguro. Nunca… No sé… Creí que todo había sido sólo un sueño.

Yuri se ríe histéricamente y su risa suena como la espuma que corre por la arena, golpeando las conchas del mar.

No tiene que decir «sí, era yo», porque Otabek ya lo sabe. Cuando se recupera y lo ve, todavía entre la maravilla y el horror, sólo puede pronunciar lo siguiente:

—Puedo cantar para ti.

Así, lo primero que Otabek escucha de los labios de Yuri es, de nuevo, una canción.

* * *

**That ploughs the raging sea**

* * *

Aquel día tuvieron suerte de estar lejos del puerto, en una zona de Puerto Esmeralda en la que nadie desembarcaba. Nadie los vio, ni vio la cola de Yuri, con sus escamas doradas, igual que su pelo, que brillan como miles de espejos en el sol.

Cuando volvió al puerto sólo esperó a que alguien notara la ausencia del muchacho rubio. Preguntaron y él solo dijo: «se marchó».

Nadie vuelve a verlo ni se tienen noticias de él.

Se cuentan toda clase de historias. Quizá fue un espíritu, quizá fue un fantasma —remarcaban lo extraño que había sido encontrarlo en la playa, cuando no había ningún barco cerca—. Otabek sonríe y no dice nada. Espera pacientemente. Pasa más tiempo en la playa que en ningún lado.

Su barco está listo dos lunas después de eso.

En el agua, Yuri lo espera.

* * *

No es como imaginó en un principio, pero tampoco tiene queja alguna. A veces desembarcan en una isla desierta y sus tripulantes montan un campamento. Él toma el bote y dice que irá a ver las estrellas. Nadie lo cuestiona porque es el capitán.

Entonces Yuri sube hasta la superficie y se encarama a la orilla del bote. Siempre canta. A veces sube y se acuenta con Eijiro y le cuenta cosas sobre Calipso y las estrellas que Otabek todavía no conoce. Porque Calipso, la Señora del Mar, habla con la sirenas cuando a los piratas solo les exige sacrificios. El pirata la entiende cuando Yuri le pide que no le cuente nunca a nadie.

Tiene que ser un secreto, Otabek, promételo.

Y Otabek Altin jura sobre lo que más ama. El mar.

* * *

—Canta para mí —le pide.

Yuri sonríe, como todas las noches. Es un desertor de su clan. Otabek lo ha oído murmurar que ahora entiende por qué Viktor lo hizo. Una vez le contó de su abuelo. Todavía va a verlo, cuando están cerca de Puerto Esmeralda.

—¿Qué canción quieres oír?

Otabek mira a las estrellas.

Nadie puede verlos, ni oírlos.

Yuri, Otabek. Calipso, entre ellos, que ha decidido permitir esa unión.

—La que cantaste aquel día, cuando me salvaste.

Y Yuri la entona. Las estrellas palidecen con su voz. A Otabek se le desborda de amor el corazón. El mundo calla.

Yuri agita su cola de escamas doradas, y canta la canción de las sirenas.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) La verdad es que nunca creí que escribiría nada de Yuri On Ice! hasta que vi los prompts de la Otayuri Week y decidí que bien valía la pena escribir algo bonito de esta ship. Yuri es mi personaje favorito, me encanta. Otabek me hace perder el piso.
> 
> 2) También me gustan las sirenas y su voz (es el elemento del mito que más me gusta). En mi perfil hay otro pirates/mermaid AU de My Hero Academia (Bakudeku/Dekubaku si es que a la concurrencia le interesa) y también tiene el énfasis en la voz. Este sí es un poco más retelling de La sirenita, aunque lo es muy libre. Recuperé varios elementos del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen.
> 
> 3) ¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!


End file.
